PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? Core A, Administrative Core The Administrative Core is responsible for the overall management and coordination of the Center of Excellence for Translational Research (CETR) for ?Advancement of Vaccines and Treatments for Ebola and Marburg Virus Infections?. It provides governance, financial oversight, and operational management functions to facilitate the execution of the overall research plan, thereby enabling the CETR to fulfill its mission to develop postexposure treatments for Ebola and Marburg hemorrhagic fever. The Administrative Core will provide an organizational and programmatic structure to promote research productivity and synergy through scientific interactions. The Core will provide oversight in setting CETR priorities, including decision-making processes involving the continual evaluation of research and product development. Core personnel will ensure that the CETR is compliant with issues involving the use of vertebrate animals and human subjects, and ensure that regulatory expertise is available for associated translational activities. Management activities are carried out with the advice of the Scientific Advisory Committee in close collaboration with NIAID's biodefense program administrators. Teleconferencing is maximally utilized to facilitate communication between the University of Texas Medical Branch, the lead institution for the CETR, and other participating institutions.